cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Wrestling Wiki talk:Community Portal
Hello all! I notice the CAW wiki doesn't have any active admins at the moment, but there are a lot of active users. In this situation we'd like to let the community decide who should have admin rights -- please nominate yourself or other users if you think they would do a good job, and decide among yourselves who would be the best choice. Let us know when you're done talking about and we will hand out the admin mops. :) Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 05:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I should be admin here. I am here the most. Also, I wanna help this Wikia imrprove with time. I will make sure that vandalism minimizes. XtremeTony 02:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I have made many contributions here, and I will make sure that there are no vandals here in the CAW Wikia. XtremeTony 03:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Strong for-I've seen his edits related to CAWWiki on Central; he seems quite devoted to the project. Gp75motorsports (talk) 11:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I would like to apply to become CAW Wikia Administrator I have had one of my profiles vandalised on a few occasions and many others have too. I would like to put a stop to it or attempt to by becoming the administrator of CAW Wrestling's Wikia. I understand that to be an admin, you would need to be unbiased and I consider myself unbiased. I do not know the exact "qualifications" are but I will do my damndest to not let anyone regret making me an admin. Please consider this plea when considering an admin spot. BlackProductions2k7 03:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I would also like to apply for a Admin spot on Caw.wikia Ive been featured on the members list. Still currently am for top ones. Ive been editing alot of inaccurate stuff and editing pages with typos correcting the typo. If i dont get it then i wont be heart broken but if i get it then that would be wonderful. Danny Jackpot Strong for- Danny Jackpot is a great editor and i support his run for admin --Wally787 02:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New admins OK, since there seem to be no objections, I have made XtremeTony and BlackProductions2k7 co-admins for the wiki. Please review http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Starting_this_wiki for helpful information. You can use to give admin or rollback rights to others, if the community decides they need them. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 23:02, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I would like appy for adimship I like to be adimin ship oh here because i have been a former admin on E Wrestling and i am a Admin on Monster M*A*S*H i think this site should have a good admin that listens to the users and helps them out and i known the admin rules and i will keep this site safe from user who want to start fights on here.--Wiezorek James 02:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC) We could use all the help we can get with people who we can trust. Also, remember, this is about CAW, and should not be taked for a "Video Efed." Things are run different. I know because I am a former efedder. XtremeTony 20:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC)